gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Bugatti Veyron 16.4 '13
|torque = 924.9 lb-ft |displacement = 7993 cc |engine = 8.0-liter W16 quad turbo |manufacturer = Bugatti |power = 986 HP |pp = 639 PP |0-60 = 2.5 sec |drivetrain = |gt6type = |topspeed = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Bugatti Veyron 16.4 is a vehicle featured in Gran Turismo 6 and Gran Turismo Sport. It entered production in 2005 and was for a time the fastest road-legal production car in the world. This car is not good around corners as it requires precise braking and turning when approaching towards a corner. The cornering gets worse when the rear wing deploys at 140 mph (225 kmh). Trying to go around a corner at higher speeds is not recommended, especially when the wing lowers even further at 230 mph (370 kmh). However, it is one of the few cars that can reach 400 kph (248 mph) without applying tuning parts, along with the Red Bull X cars (The X2010, X2010 S. Vettel, X2010 Prototype, X2011 Prototype, X2014 Standard, X2014 Fan Car as well as the SRT Tomahawk cars (S, GTS-R, X). __TOC__ Colors There are 29 colors available for this car: In-game description "The incredible monster machine capable of exceeding 375 km/h using a special key." The ultimate high-class supersport. That is the definition of the Bugatti Veyron. Along with the display of the production model at the 2005 Tokyo Motor Show, a limited production of up to 300 vehicles over 5 years was announced. Bugatti is a legendary sports car manufacturer born in 1909. The Volkswagen group acquired the brand name and manufacturing rights for Bugatti in 1998 and developed the Veyron. It was planned for production at Molsheim in France, where Bugatti was originally founded. The Veyron attracted attention not just for its looks, but also for its extraordinary £850,000 price tag, 987 BHP power output and unbelievable maximum speed of 407 km/h. The 8 L, W16 engine is equipped with four turbochargers, producing 987 BHP @ 6,000 rpm. The transmission is a twin-clutch, 7-speed DSG developed specifically for the Veyron. The body, designed at the Volkswagen design centre, was built of carbon fibre and aluminium alloys, in order to achieve speeds of over 250 mph. The vehicle height and rear wing angles change in 3 modes; standard, top speed and handling mode. To enter the top speed mode, enabling speeds of over 374 km/h, it is necessary to insert a special, separate key when parked and stationary. The 0-100 km/h acceleration is 2.5 seconds, 0-300 km/h acceleration is 16.7 seconds and deceleration from 100 km/h-0 km/h is achieved over a distance of 31.4 m, in 2.3 seconds. To achieve 250 mph it is said to require a straight road approximately 12.0 km long. Everything about this car, its price, specifications, production quantity and top speed is the ultimate in exclusivity. This is why the Veyron sits at the pinnacle of dream super sportscars. Acquisition GT6 This car can be bought at the Bugatti dealership for 2,000,000 Credits. It has a detailed interior. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Bugatti section of Brand Central for 2,000,000 Credits. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Cars with active aerodynamics Category:Cars capable of 400 kph Category:Bugatti Cars Category:2010s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Supercars Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Fastest production cars Category:Ten second cars Category:Cars with over 1000 Nm of torque Category:N1000 Category:1000 PS